


Caught In The Crossfire

by GGamer64



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Escape the Night Spoilers, Gen, Gods, Hypnosis, I try, I'm not that funny...., Monsters, POV First Person, Portals, Possession, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGamer64/pseuds/GGamer64
Summary: GGamer64, or Nic, hasn't wrote a story yet. So why is he here?Credit to NervousAliceCurious for the title.





	1. A Less Than Pleasant Entrance

I'd like to think my day was going well. I was finally getting around to writing that story that's been popping around inside my head for months.

But, I wanted something to drink first, so I got out of my chair and headed to my door...

.

.

.

And then I get sucked into a portal that was just right outside my door. No I am not kidding.

What I can only describe as a portal to hell sucked me right out of my room and into another dimension, or somewhere. I don't know what happened really. it was just one big blur, topped off with me getting spat out somewhere face first onto the ground.

"Nic!" A female voice calls out to me.

"Son of a bitch!" I groan as I pick myself up from the ground, dusting myself off.

"What happened?" She asks me, and then I registered who that voice belonged to.

ETNMystic.

Something else also registered in that moment.

"Wait....is this that ETN possession thing?"

"I'm afraid so."

"That shit's real?!" 

"Somehow."

"I thought that was some elaborate joke!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought until this Cursed God started chasing after me because the dude wants to _marry_ me!"

"Nope." A girl nearby exclaims, whom I think to be Alice, likely in response to the idea of marrying an a murderous eldritch god. She turns to me. "Hi Nic."

"I didn't even write anything yet, why am I here?"

"Maybe he thought you would."

"Wait. Is Nic short for Nicholas?" Mystic asks.

"Yeah, middle name."

"Oh shit." She gasps. "That's the name of the Carnival Master."

"Lucy's been close to being possessed by Lucy."

"You saying I could turn into a monster or something?"

"Well, yes, but also no."

I look down at myself to check if anything is off about me. Everything was fine. Except for the John Wick Chapter 2 style suit I happen to now be wearing.

"Where did I get this?"

"Are you the Savant now?" Alice asks.

"I have no idea. I wasn't offered a house or anything," I explain. "I was just on my computer, got up to leave my room and got sucked through a portal that I guess was waiting or my on the other side of my door."

"I was about to write the story I had been developing for a while, but I guess that's not happening."

"...What kind of story was it?" Alice asks.

"It was gonna be a meta fic," I began. "Basically an ordinary guy on the outside of all this shit. He'd read the possession stories, thinking they were just that, stories."

"And then the cursed god shows up to fuck with him."

All of a sudden, we hear a booming, maniacal, and (unfortunately) familiar laugh.

The clown. 

"Oh no...."

"I need to get outta here!"

_"There's nowhere to run, Nicholas...." _A demonic voice tells me. It kinda reminds me of that voice from the helmet from season 2. 

"Let's go!" Alice exclaims. "C'mon!"

I suddenly found myself unable to move, and apparently, so did everyone else.

"Guys I can't move."

"-Me neither," Says Alice.

_"You fools, did you not think I would have foreseen this?" _That damn voice again. 

"I mean I'm not exactly a predicable guy so....."

_"You both are trying to steal away my precious bride!"_

"She's not yours!" Alice yells at the voice.

_"She is. She has been for a millennium."_

"Dude why do you think she wants you?" I ask. "I'm not a champion on love advice, but you gotta earn that shit or else it doesn't count."

"Mystic clearly hates you so back the fuck off."

"She's been running from you for that long, too." Alice adds.

"_She and I are one in the same in some regards."_ Mystic shivers. _"While she is delicate and innocent, we are both outcasts."_

"Dude, you need to stop!"

"Get away!" Alice snaps.

"Okay cursed asshole you are setting off all the creeper alarms."

"Back the hell off!" 

_"It is in the prophecy that we are to be married."_

"Says who?" I ask."Who wrote it?"

_"That is none of your concern. Now, sweet Mystic, it's your turn to decide; marry me and these two go free, or refuse and I send them to a final death from which there is no return."_

"I'm sorry. WHAT?" Mystic

"Eh!?" Alice is shocked, a final death? Really?

"Wait a minute." I begin.

"If you want Mystic that's one thing, what do the youtubers have to do with this? What do the authors have to do with this?"

"Mystic, don't marry him!!"

"But......I don't want you to die. And besides, even if he killed you, I'm willing to bet that he'll still get me to marry him." Mystic says somberly.

"Well-there has to be something else we can do!"

"Mystic, please don't marry him!" Someone new pleads.

"Lucy!?" Alice has now identified this new person as Lucy, where did she even come from or what she pulling a Drax and just being really really still and quiet til now?

"_Oh, a third!" _He freezes Lucy to her spot._ "Refuse and she suffers the same fate."_

"Hold on- guys!"

_"Oh, and I may have forgotten to mention; if she refuses, your little plant friend will be bonded to Calvin for eternity."_

At this point I am panicking like a motherfucker.

"_So it's in your best interest to encourage her love for me."_

"No way!!" Alice rejects the god's "generous" offer.

"Uh cursed god? Can I offer some advice?" I ask in a faux calm tone before unleashing my rage: "SHE'S CLEARLY NOT FUCKING INTO YOU!"

"Don't you dare hurt him!!"

"Envy......"

"Guys?! Mystic?! Alice?! What's happening!?" Lucy stammered, and I'll be honest. I'm just as lost as her.

_"If you wish to see your plant friend again, then encourage her love for me." _

"The Cursed God's trying to blackmail us." Alice proceeds to explain the obvious...

"I've been here less than 5 minutes and I'm gonna die, goddamn it I'm gonna pull a Shane!" I complain. I do not want to die out here!

"...He wouldn't want that." Alice said flatly.

"......Unless I say yes." Mystic mumbled.

"Don't do it!"

"Wait, god thing. How about we make a deal?" I try to get the thing's attention away from Alice.

_"Oh, I see, Alice. Then you care not for your plant love, do you?"_

"Yo, cursed motherfucker! I'm talking!" I snap at the dark god.

"-No. No I do-" Alice confirms, she looks like she's about to cry. "I-I don't want anyone to get hurt-"

_"I don't like your tone!" _He snaps his fingers and I feel something in my throat, I can no longer speak._ "You must decide; him or her?"_

"No- this can't be happening- why am I here again?! I thought this went away!"

I mouth: "Do you want me to write a story?"

"Nic, don't! That only gives him more power," Mystic explains.

I mouth: "It'll be comepletely self contained." This thing, It's powerful. But It's still bound by the stories we tell about it.

_"Perhaps you require a little more......convincing." _A pocket watch appears in front of Alice and begins swinging. The Cursed God keeps her eyes forced open.

I don't know what's happening but Alice is freaking out and I'm pissed I can't do anything to help!

"_If you persuade her to marry me, I can give you and him an eternity in paradise." T_he Cursed God must think we're idiots to think we can trust him enough not to lie to our faces._"No worries, no cares, just you and him in a lovely paradise. Doesn't that sound......wonderful?"_

Now I can't speak for Alice, because I'm not in her head. But the look on her face just screams pure NOPE.

"Stop it!" Tears come to Mystic's eyes. "Stop torturing them!"

I think: _"LET ME GO YOU COWARD!" _because I know that the god can hear me!

_"Of course I will. All you have to do is say yes."_

"Guys! HELP! She's here!"

We suddenly hear a familiar clown laugh.

"Fuck..."

Oh god no.

"Lucy...don't...let...her...in..." Alice pleads.

"Alright, you little shits! Which of you's gonna die first?" Kerrie the clown growls, and it's at this point I make it official for myself that I fucking hate clowns.

"No one!!" Alice snapped, likely sick of the death thing by now.

"No one is dying!" Mystic shouts. "Because........" 

No.

"Because I......"

No no no no.

"GUYS! Please help! She's... taking... over..." And Lucy's getting possessed? Can this get any worse?

Mystic bows her head. "Because.......I'll marry him."

It just got so much worse. Fuck.


	2. Things Get Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystic agreed to marrying the Cursed God, Lucy just got possessed and Nic still has no idea what the hell is happening!

"NO!!" Alice shrieks in horror at what Mystic did.

"It's to save you all." Mystic reassured.

_"Good, Mystic. You'll be happy with my master." _Lucy's been fully possessed. Great.

"How else can I fix this mess?" Mystic asks, tears stream down her face. 

"GUYS! _Please!" _Lucy seems like she's losing it at this point! 

"We'll...all...die...ANYWAY!!" Alice lamented. "Turn...back...freeze...time....!!"

_"_ _A wise and wonderful decision, my sweet." He snaps his fingers. Lucy backs off for a time, they're all unfrozen, the pocket watch disappears, Alice can close her eyes again, and Nic has his voice back._

"Jesus!" I feel like I can finally breath again, I look over and see Mystic on her knees weeping.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles, as I walk over to comfort her the best I can.

"You did what you had to."

Alice runs to us, but all of a sudden, we hear a crash. Society members and YouTubers burst in. "I don't think so!" Ivy shouts and she shoots the Cursed God with a thorny vine.

"YES!" Alice exclaimed!

"C'mon!" Jetpack Girl yells. 

"Okay now this is happening!" I stammer out as we begin to retreat from the room.

"Mystic!" Ro runs over and wraps me in a big hug.

_"I won't let you take her. She's already agreed to be my bride!"_

Alice runs out in a blur.

"Wait! Please help! She's... taking... over... I can't fight it.... wait.... why am I.... why am I here.... please..."

Lucy's being possessed again. God dammit.

"The agreement's off, jackass!" Mystic yells as we rush off.

"Ro!! You're alive-"

_Alice grabs Lucy's hand!_ "You'll be safe soon."

Penelope blasts Lucy with something that causes Lucy to get out.

"Can someone please catch me up on the possession thing?" I ask, looking around at the YouTubers and the former/current helpers. "The stories are like game of thrones at this point, long, complicated and terrifying to newcomers."

"It's a long, fucking story." Mystic sighs.

"Long, complicated and terrifying to newcomers, just please give me the simple fast version."

"I fucked shit up. How's that?" Mystic states rather bluntly.

"That sums up Escape the night in general." _He jokes._

"It wasn't your fault!" Alice reassured Mystic.

"We don't have much time," Alison exclaims. "We need to get away as quickly as possible."

"Let's get outta here!"

"Okay!" Alice then dashed out.

_"Get off me, you bastards. my master will hear about this."_

Lucy is still possessed. This is getting annoying.

"Nope, we're outta here, go to hell you psycho bitch!!"

Then we're gone, after about 8 minutes of straight running, we're at another Society sanctuary.

I run in; already out of breath cause cardio master I am not.

_"My master will hear about this." _Lucy continues spouting demonic rants. "_Let me go."_

"No."

Penelope traps Lucy in a mental cage.

"I don't believe so."

If I wanted to catch up with Plant Boi, how would I do it?" Alice asks.

"Hmm. I'd have to get back on that. He's been hiding away in the Sanctuary."

"But the Bonding thing the CG was talking about-"

"If he can't find him, how can he bond Calvin to him?"

"I don't know...but I still want to see him..."

I have literally no idea what they're talking about, so I elect to stay quiet for now.

_Let me go, you bastards! dominus meus, ira super iram tuam hi vulgares ..."_

"Shu' ye trap, psycho," Ivy snaps at Lucy. "Y'ain't gettin' out 'less we let ye out."

"So...context? Cause I got nothing right now....." 

"Long story, James Bond. We'll catch ye up wh'n we got the time."

"That's a new nickname."

"Good to see y'again, love," she says, giving Mystic a peck on the cheek. She blushes and Ro giggles.

"So, while I have the time and are still alive. Hello Ro. Fan of your videos." I mean, it probably wasn't the best time, but I probably wasn't gonna get another chance to hang out with popular YouTubers in my life.

_"lux illa in infernis arderet, domini mei, et ea pati, condemnabitur animabus eorum torquent..."_

"Oh great, demonic chanting."

"Sh't ye trap," Ivy snaps at Lucy. 

"Lucy knows Latin? The scary one-"

"Oh, it's Latin."

_"Meo numquam excidit illi incensum ... non comedet tuum malignaverunt cruciabit parte ..."_

"Anyone know what she's saying?" I ask, "I don't exactly have my phone on me."

"I don't know Latin, sorry." Alice shrugged.

_"est etiam venenum, duo gassed ad mortem, ibi vivi obruerentur tres, quattuor super se euntes in sanguine suo, habiti quinque ..." _Lucy continues saying things in Latin that no one can understand.

"Two can play at this game," Mystic sighs.

_"sex spiritum, iecit ad caput septem, octo electrocuted ..."_

I think for a bit before hanging my head down, slamming my hands onto my face and screaming. Loudly. Though it's muffled a bit.

And then I hear chanting. "_Agnus Dei, qui tolis pecata mundi. Dona nobis pachem. Kyrie Eleison!"_

_"comedi vivere novem, decem comedi viventem iecit undecim, duodecim rumpunt tunicas faucium." _Lucy seemingly responds, though in Latin.

Penelope uses a spell to shut Lucy up.

I pull my head up and ask, "So...no one knows what she said?"

_"quod quidem infringere me dominus meus, et suscitabuntur lacerantes ..."_

"And she's still talking." I sigh.

_"tredecim ventrem concisione lacerabuntur, dirupisset catenas quattuor, scidit eas de corde quindecim, sedecim traiecit ferro pectus ..."_

"She's trying to send us to Hell." Mystic theorizes. "Though I don't think her master would want his apparent bride-to-be to end up in hell."

_"lux illa in infernis arderet, domini mei, et pellem eorum desuper et igne crematur ..."_

"Let's _not_ go there." Alice winces.

_"Hey Lucy. Clauseruntque FUTUO sunt."_

_"confossus decem octo veneno necavit novem viginti distenti sunt ..."_

"I don't think Latin is enough to send people to hell...." I state bluntly, trying to ignore Lucy.

_"lux illa in infernis arderet, domini mei, et pellem eorum desuper et igne crematur ..."_

"Though given our current situation, we might already be there." I deadpan. Despite my recent arrival to this dimension and introduction to just about everything. I’m already sick of this bullshit.

_"Vicesimum nititur ferrata puellam viginti confixus fishhooked viginti viginti quattuor qui amatur a velit ..."_

"Her chants are powerless in that cage," Penelope tells us.

"It’s still just Latin." I countered.

"In the right circumstances, Latin is effective."

"Unless Latin is somehow demonic in nature, in which case, thank god it's a dead language."

_"lux illa in infernis arderet, domini mei, et pellem eorum desuper et igne crematur ..."_

"She can't hurt us, right?" Alice alluded to the Latin lunatic in the cage.

"She's annoying me."

"Okay, now I'm convinced she's just trying to drive us insane. Someone please shut that bitch up."

_"viginti quinque collum viginti sex suffocato..._

_"lux illa in infernis arderet, domini mei, et pellem eorum desuper et igne crematur ..."_

"Chant all you want, but it's useless."

"Anyone got like a bat or a blunt object? I say we just knock her out." I look around for something that looks like it could hurt with a good swing.

_"collum viginti septem, octo ad necem viginti novem erigatur triginta confossus ..."_

_"lux illa in infernis arderet, domini mei, et pellem eorum desuper et igne crematur ..."_

"Anything can sound scary in Latin. Watch." Mystic is gonna speak Latin now? But didn’t she say-

_"Secundum leges aviation omnia sciatur, est quia a nullo modo posse ut apes volant. Alis parum corpus adipem ad esse eius angustus ut off terram. Istam quidem fugit anyways. Apes quoniam non curamus quid homines impossibile est cogitare."_

Mystic just now decided she knows Latin apparently.

"I thought you didn't know Latin."

_"unum triginta, traiecit ferro pectus, triginta duorum mortui sunt, triginta tres-iecit quarto et tricensimo quam comedi ..."_

"I just used Google translate." Mystic casually says.

"Wha-?"

"Hey Lucy. What the hell do you want?"

"You have your phone on you?"

Mystic shrugs.

_"lux illa in infernis arderet, domini mei, et pellem eorum desuper et igne crematur ..."_

My expression is a mix of anger and confusion.


End file.
